Les Faucons de Falmouth
by Colibrii
Summary: Marcus Flint était le genre de personnes qu'on pouvait qualifier de superstitieuses. Sans doute, ne l'aurait-il jamais avoué mais avant chacun de ses matchs à Poudlard, le jeune homme se levait toujours à la deuxième sonnerie de son réveil ni avant ni après, s'assurait toujours d'avoir mis son caleçon porte-bonheur...


**Titre : Les Faucons de Falmouth**

 **Série : Dans la Famille Connelly (Née de Père Inconnu, Sauver les apparences...)**

 **Personnages : Marcus Flint et Avalon Connelly**

 **Disclamer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

.

* * *

.

Marcus Flint était le genre de personnes qu'on pouvait qualifier de superstitieuses. Sans doute, ne l'aurait-il jamais avoué mais avant chacun de ses matchs à Poudlard, le jeune homme se levait toujours à la deuxième sonnerie de son réveil ni avant ni après, s'assurait toujours d'avoir mis son caleçon porte-bonheur et ne se privait jamais de lancer une remarque désagréable à Avalon Connelly qui devait lui répondre par un sarcasme bien senti. Ce rituel était pour lui d'une importance capitale, une sorte de gage de réussite. La seule fois où il ne l'avait pas respecté correctement, les Gryffondor avaient gagné la Coupe de Quidditch.

C'est pourquoi Marcus se devait de respecter parfaitement le rituel désormais. Ce jour-là, le jeune homme allait, en effet, participer à son premier match en tant que titulaire chez les Faucons. Le réveil sonna une fois, puis deux, il se redressa et se leva après s'être étiré. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa compagne qui remonta la couverture sur son épaule en frissonnant. Il se pencha vers elle, écarta doucement les boucles brunes et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou.

Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers ses tiroirs et sortit son caleçon fétiche. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains de l'étage en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. L'eau chaude désengourdit ses muscles et lui vida la tête. Les Faucons gagneraient. Il le fallait. Il enfila son sous-vêtement, un t-shirt et un jean avant de descendre à la cuisine. Il sourit à sa petite amie qui préparait le petit déjeuner et s'installa devant une tasse de café fumante.

Il tartina avec application les toasts mis à sa disposition et commença à manger en silence.

Marcus attrapa son sac qu'il avait soigneusement préparé la veille. Il embrassa doucement sa compagne avant de transplaner dans les vestiaires du stade. Le coach était déjà là ainsi que cinq autres joueurs. Il les salua avant d'aller se changer. Le match commençait dans un peu plus d'une heure. Le stress montait tout comme la peur de ne pas pouvoir faire une remarque à Connelly. Il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Ses coéquipiers arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Le Capitaine qui était là depuis près de deux heures se leva alors pour faire son discours.

Marcus plongé dans ses pensées ne saisit pas un traitre mot de ce que l'homme disait. Il sursauta en entendant le cri de ralliement des Faucons et se dépêcha de le faire.

— On compte sur toi, Marcus, déclara le Capitaine alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme enfourcha son balai et entra sur le terrain à la suite du gardien et des autres poursuiveurs. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'il entendit la voix du commentateur dire son nom. La foule était en délire et scandait le nom de son équipe qui était la première à être entrée sur le terrain. Il chercha sa compagne du regard et la trouva assise au premier rang derrière la tribune de leur équipe. Il mit un coup d'accélérateur et s'arrêta devant elle.

— Tu t'es coiffée avec un pétard aujourd'hui ou quoi, Connelly ! lâcha-t-il.

Il vit Avalon esquisser un sourire avant de répliquer :

—Je pourrais faire beaucoup de remarques désagréable sur ton physique, Flint. Mais je n'aime pas rabaisser les cas désespérés !

Marcus lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner sur le terrain. C'était autour des Canons, l'équipe la moins bien classée du championnat d'entrer sur le terrain. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Ils ne devaient pas perdre

Marcus vit son capitaine serrer la main de celui de l'équipe adverse avant que le coup de sifflet ne retentisse. Marcus fonça vers le souafle que l'arbitre avait lancé. D'un coup d'épaule, il fit dévier l'un des poursuiveurs des Canons et attrapa le souafle. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il volait en direction des buts adverses. Il évita un cognard de justesse et réussit à passer le souafle à un de ses coéquipiers.

Les commentaires lui venaient par vague. Le vent soufflait fort ce matin-là. Il jeta un regard dans la direction de leur attrapeur qui contrairement à celui des Canons était plus lourd. Ceci serait sans doute un avantage. L'attrapeur des Canons un certain Gudgeon si ses souvenirs étaient bons n'avait pas attrapé de Vif d'or depuis près de six matchs.

Marcus vit que son capitaine venait de marquer le premier but d'une longue série. Marcus récupéra le souafle, le lança à son capitaine avant que ce dernier ne lui renvoie et qu'il marque. Le cœur du jeune homme battait à une vitesse folle. Il avait marqué son premier but dès son premier match en tant que titulaire.

Marcus marqua quatre autres buts durant les quarante minutes qui suivirent. Parti comme il était rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Rien ou peut-être tout simplement un cognard qu'un batteur adverse lui avait lancé. Marcus ne le vit pas venir mais le sentit parfaitement. Dans un dernier geste de lucidité, alors qu'il se sentait tomber, Marcus lança le souafle à son coéquipier.

Le jeune homme se réveilla dans une pièce blanche. Il se redressa et porta la main à son crâne. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'un troupeau d'hypogriffes lui était passé dessus. Il esquissa un léger sourire en reconnaissant les boucles brunes d'Avalon. La jeune femme s'était endormie la tête reposant sur le lit de son petit ami.

— Elle ne vous a pas quitté, déclara une voix dans son dos.

Marcus se tourna vers un homme en uniforme de guérisseur.

— Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

— Deux jours, Mr Flint. Mais vous ne dormiez pas vraiment, vous étiez dans le coma. Vous aviez quelques côtes abîmés et une jambe cassée. On a dû remettre tout cela en place.

— Et qui a gagné ?

— Je crois qu'elle sera plus apte à vous le dire que moi, se contenta de répondre le guérisseur en souriant.

Marcus tourna son visage vers Avalon qui relevait doucement la tête. De légères cernes donnaient à son visage une expression fatiguée.

— Tu es réveillé, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

— Qui a gagné ? questionna-t-il à peine se fut-elle éloigner de lui.

— Les Canons. Ta chute a désorganisé complètement l'équipe et…

Marcus ne vit pas le sourire moqueur de sa compagne alors qu'il se disait qu'il ne risquait pas de jouer encore en tant que titulaire après ce fiasco.

— Je plaisante ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ta chute a donné du baume au cœur de tes coéquipiers. Vous avez écrasé les Canons ! Littéralement. 450 à 60.

— 450 à 60 ! 450 à 60 ! répéta-t-il éberlué.

— 450 à 60 ! Oui !

Le jeune homme se redressa ne faisant pas attention au tournis qui le prit.

— Tu devrais peut-être rester au lit, Marcus, souffla Avalon en essayant d'appuyer sur ses épaules pour l'y obliger.

Marcus l'attrapa par les bras avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant ses joues légèrement colorées.

— On a gagné, Ava !

— Vous avez gagné, répéta-t-elle en souriant.

Marcus la prit dans ses bras avant de l'entraîner avec lui sur le lit. Doucement, il écarta une mèche qui tombait devant les yeux gris de sa compagne avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Malgré sa chute, ses quelques côtes abîmées et sa jambe cassée, Marcus pouvait dire que ce premier match en tant que titulaire était une réussite.


End file.
